


3D Thrawn sculpts

by Blue_Daddys_Girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 3D sculpting, Art Enthusiast Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Other, Star Wars References, blender, zbrush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daddys_Girl/pseuds/Blue_Daddys_Girl
Summary: As I'm still working on my first Thrawn Fic, I've been adding him to existing 3D projects for fun, and also outright modelled him for my first project on Zbrush, a sculpting software. He's not done... but up next will hopefully be the fic itself, and then Thrawn in an apron in his cool kitchen.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	3D Thrawn sculpts

**Author's Note:**

> Poly modelling (aka, doing a wee bathroom and a low poly character like in the first and last images) is a lot easier than sculpting. I'm not done, and honestly might update further later down the road, but I hope you enjoy a little bit of innocent fanart in the meantime!


End file.
